iWant To Kiss
by K9GM3
Summary: After an iCarly segment that wasn't fully thought through, "just friends" becomes nearly impossible for the girls.
1. iHave Second Thoughts

Sam Puckett was up early that day. It wasn't like her to show up early, let alone the earliest, but today was different. Today, she couldn't wait to get started. In fact, she'd gone to bed fully dressed the night before just so she wouldn't have to waste time on that this morning. Five minutes of freshening up, and she was on her way to the best place in the world: somewhere other than her house.

"Freddie! Hey, Fredwardo." Shouting didn't work; punching did. "¿Qué está pasando?" asked the boy whose bed she was sitting on. Sam was certain he only spoke in Spanish to annoy her. "We're shooting our scene for iCarly in half an hour. Get up." Freddie looked at her weirdly. "When have _you_ ever been early? And how did you get in here, anyway?" Sam flashed him her most devious smile. "I stole a key last time I was here. Now, you coming or what?" Rather than giving him time to protest, she grabbed his ankle and dragged him across the hallway. He still protested. That boy was such a pain.

* * *

"Carly? Hey… wake up."

Though she was awake, all Spencer could get out of his little sister was a half-hearted slap on the arm and a sleepy murmur. "Carly? I'm going … larm … up now." She was unable to hear most of his sentence, so still couldn't give a proper response. When her brother walked out of the room, Carly Shay smiled blissfully and turned around for a more comfortable position. Within moments, she had returned to the comforts of sleep.

Her peace didn't last long. A sudden cacophony caused her to sit straight up as she flailed around to eliminate the noise. Spencer watched in amusement. "New sculpture. I call it 'The Alarm'. Pretty nice, huh? See, I sculpted a big clock, but I thought something was missing. So I added a couple of air horns and a drum set! Well, parts of one, anyway. It's loud!"

"Spencer… Why?" She wasn't quite capable of full sentences yet – 7 AM was an awful time to be awake. Luckily, Spencer did understand her. "Sam and Freddie are waiting for you downstairs. Your iCarly segment, remember?" It took a moment for Carly to realise what he was talking about: they were supposed to shoot it at sunrise.

Reluctantly, she stepped out of bed and headed for the stairway. Along with the memory of the segment, she remembered why she had such trouble getting up now: it was because she'd been stressing out about it all night. Yeah, they'd be just acting, and nothing would _really_ happen, but still... Just the thought was enough to give her nervous butterflies. After all, a lot of people would be watching that video.

"Carly!"

"What?"

"You need to get dressed."

"…Oh."

"Anyway, I have a date. Good luck with your iCarly shoot."

"Yeah..."

After Spencer left – '_who schedules a date this early?'_ – Carly splashed some water into her face, picked an outfit and quickly got changed. A comb through the hair, a brushing of the teeth, some light make-up, and she was ready to go. Part of her really wanted to just return to her bed and forget about the whole thing.

* * *

"So what's the deal? Spencer and me, both up before you?" Sam asked, with a smug grin seemingly stuck on her face. Freddie Benson didn't say anything, but from the way he leant towards Carly, it was obvious that he was also curious for the answer. Normally, Carly was the one waking up Spencer. Now Spencer had to wake up Carly, and Sam woke _him_ up. Then dragged him out in his pyjama's, making sure to be as obnoxious as she could for the twenty minutes they waited in Carly's living room. Freddie could only hope his mother was still asleep.

"I'm not telling." Carly was pretty clear in her statement, but judging by the way her voice went up a few pitches, the reason was obviously embarrassing enough to justify her refusal. Although Sam looked ready to press the issue further, Freddie helpfully pointed out that they should hurry if they wanted to be in time for sunrise. Carly mouthed a 'thank you' at him as Sam readily jumped up from the couch. The blonde actually seemed to be looking forward to it. Of course she was. She was the one who suggested it in the first place... Carly, on the other hand, looked more nervous than ever before. He reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Her reaction seemed startled at first, but the grateful smile that followed made Freddie's heart flutter. "Just relax," he told her. "You'll do fine."

* * *

"In five, four, three, two…"

"Hey, everybody!" – "Especially the boys and girls!" – "Who else would be watching?" – "I dunno. Robots?" – "Ri-ight… Anyway, I'm sure you've all noticed this romantic setting…" – "Mushy mushy mushy." – "…but it has a reason. See, today, me and Sam…" – "That's me!" – "…will be kissing **on camera**!" – "For everyone to see!"

Without another word, Carly and Sam turned towards each other, wrapped their arms around the other's neck, and leaned in. As they approached lip contact, romantic music started playing, courtesy of Sam's remote control. Freddie zoomed in further, to show that the girls' lips were apart by mere centimetres… Their eyes were closed, their heads were tilted, their mouths were slightly opened...

And abruptly, the camera zoomed out as the two girls broke away. Sam walked close to the lens, and directly addressed the audience. "And that concludes our 'Pervert Test'! The results: if you're disappointed… you're a perv!" Freddie announced that they were clear, and high fives were exchanged. Still, the after-shooting celebration lacked its usual spark. While they had different reasons, and although none of them would like to admit it right now, the three of them did share one dominant thought.

They _were_ disappointed.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. My first attempt at a fan fiction. The future chapters (my goal is one every week) will have the same style as this one: a third-person perspective of every main character, plus another from omniscient narrator perspective. I haven't decided how many chapters there will be quite yet... Anyway, please go to the review section and tell me all the things I did wrong ^_^**


	2. iRealise

Freddie couldn't help but smile at the girls' dancing routine. At one of the rehearsals earlier that week, they had decided that Random Dancing wasn't as random as it could be. Hence the duct tape binding their ankles together, and the pillows for the many times they fell over. In Freddie's opinion, it was an improvement, and not just because Sam missed the pillows at one point.

But like all good things, it had to come to an end. Freddie gave the girls a hand signal, and prepared the video they had shot a few days ago. Sam took the lead in addressing the camera.

"Alright, we're almost done for today." – "But before we depart, we have one more thing to show you." – "Freddie, play it back!" – "Playing back…"

The screen came out, and on it, the recording of Carly and Sam's almost-kiss was shown. Again, Freddie couldn't hold back a smile, followed immediately by a blush when he realised where his thoughts were heading. He loved one of them, and hated the other. The last he should want was for them to kiss. But if he forgot for a moment that they were Carly and Sam, and just saw them as two attractive girls…

* * *

Sam, too, was watching the playback with a smile, though hers was more devious in nature. This would be all over the internet, and might even make it to TV. The thought of being mentioned on a gossip show was quite hilarious to her. Next to her, Carly started breathing a lot heavier and faster when the kiss approached. Nervous, probably. When Sam tried to put her arm around Carly, the brunette flinched and shied away from her touch. Sam frowned. Carly wasn't one to avoid physical contact. Not with her, anyway. Come to think of it, Carly had been acting strange for a few days now… Maybe she was having her period.

After Carly and Sam bid farewell to their audience, Spencer barged into the studio. "Hey Spencer," Sam greeted. Spencer didn't answer, he just lined the three teens up. He opened his mouth, closed it again, walked left to right and back. When Sam tried to ask what he was doing, he raised his hand and interrupted her. She tried again, but with the same result. After about a minute of pacing, he finally talked.

"_What_ was that about?" he asked, in an unusually angry voice. Sam wasn't intimidated. "Me and Carly wanted to tease the audience. Cool idea, right?" She grinned widely at him. Spencer apparently couldn't appreciate it. "Uh, no, not a cool idea. That's my baby sister. Was this your idea, Carls?" Carly just looked at the ground and softly said "no". Her brother's face softened up a bit. "Carly, Freddie, could you wait downstairs? I want to talk to Sam."

They both left, and a surprised Sam was left alone with Spencer. Suddenly, she didn't feel quite as confident. Not only was she by herself now, but Spencer also didn't seem angry anymore. Just upset. Sam preferred angry. When he talked to her, his calmness was in sharp contrast with his words.

"What the hell, Sam?" – "Eh?" – "This was your idea, right?" – "Yeah, but..." – "Why did you do it?" – "I… for shock value. It's not a big deal…" – "Maybe not to you." – "We didn't even kiss! Not really!" – "But it still made her uncomfortable."

Sam wanted to argue, but she did see Spencer's point. Subconsciously, she had picked up on it, but ignored it for the sake of the show and for her own, selfish reasons. "Should I go talk to her?" she asked, the feelings of guilt clearly reflected in her voice. Spencer shook his head. "Probably not right now." He said it almost apologetically, and Sam looked away. He was probably right. If it was the kiss that made Carly uncomfortable, Sam wouldn't be much help. Spencer continued: "Why don't you come by tomorrow? I'll see what I can do." Sam nodded slowly, uttered a quiet "thanks" and started walking towards the elevator.

* * *

"Do you want something to drink?" Freddie asked her. Carly simply shook her head 'no'. "Something to eat?" Same response. "Do you want to talk?" Carly was about to shake her head again, but after a moment of consideration, she gave Freddie a single nod. It couldn't be good to keep her feelings bottled up, and Freddie would be there for her. He sat down next to her, and she started talking.

"Sam is my best friend, and we used to be so close. I mean… not just emotionally. We held hands and slept in the same bed… And it all felt so natural. But kissing is just _too_ close. It's definitely a romantic thing, not a best friend thing. And I know it was just for iCarly and that it wasn't real, but I wanted it to be real… I wanted to kiss Sam! And now I'm worried that every time I touch her, it'll feel that way. All romantic. And if she doesn't want that, then it'll be one-sided and forced and awkward and I don't think I can keep it secret from her…"

It wasn't until after she finished that she realised whom she was talking to. Freddie, the boy who'd had a crush on her for ages – and now she was telling him that she had a crush on Sam, who was not even of the right gender. Or would that soften the blow? In either case, his answer was surprisingly accepting.

"Well… maybe it felt natural because it's meant to be that way? Maybe you two were always somewhat romantic? But you just didn't realise it?"

She hadn't considered that. It felt like a new development, but if she thought about it, her feelings for Sam hadn't really _changed_. She just saw them in a different light. And if that was the case for her, it could very well be the case for Sam. A smile appeared on her face. Maybe this would work out after all. The thought of Sam becoming her girlfriend made her feel all giggly.

She looked at Freddie. Admitting that he might not be the right person for her… His loyalty was moving. She leaned towards him, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Freddie." His surprised look was funny enough to warrant more giggling. Even when Spencer came down and informed her that Sam had left, her good mood persisted. It wasn't like Sam to be so bashful, but under the circumstances, she could understand. Besides, she wanted to talk to Freddie right now. Sweet, loyal Freddie.

"...Sam and you really held hands?" – "Don't tell her I said that." – "She'd kill me to keep it secret." – "Probably."

* * *

If there was one thing certain about today's society, it was that news spread fast. The almost-kiss became one of the most viewed videos on Youtube, theories and debates erupted on message boards everywhere, and comments on the iCarly website seemed to concern themselves with only one question: were Carly and Sam lesbians?

Sam Puckett had mixed feelings about the whole thing. An internet debate was what she had intended to set off, but not at the cost of her best friend's feelings. The first thing she'd do tomorrow was go over to the Shays and straighten it all out. She went to bed early, but had trouble sleeping – too guilty.

Carly Shay, on the other hand was completely unaware of it. She didn't bother viewing the comments that night, and the question of her sexual orientation hadn't even occurred to her; the mere fact that she liked _Sam_ occupied her mind. When she finally went to bed, she simply couldn't sleep – too excited.

Freddie Benson was up all night, actively following the discussion, and even participating in it. If Carly were a lesbian, it would ruin his chances forever. If she were bisexual, he'd still be in the picture. And while he knew how she felt right now, he was hoping that those feelings were as temporary as her other crushes. Even if he'd gone to bed, he probably wouldn't get any sleep – too worried.

* * *

**A/N: It's chapter two, yay. Spencer is an interesting character to write: he's the only adult of the main gang, and while he is young at heart, I do believe that he can be serious and protective concerning his baby sister. Hopefully I captured that in his actions and dialogue. Anyhow, chapter three coming next week. Will there be kissing, or just more boring dialogue? Only time will tell. While you wait, why not write a review? ;D**


	3. iClimax

The scent of fried bacon and freshly baked bread floated in through the opened bedroom door, while birdsongs found their way in through the window. It would've been a pleasant way to wake up, if not for the fact that Carly Shay hadn't really been sleeping. It was more like dozing off every now and then. Nevertheless, she had no problem getting out of bed that day.

"Good morning, sis." The table was already set for two and if the kitchen was any indication, it looked like the Shay family would be having a fancy breakfast. A frying pan with eggs and bacon, an empty jug with some oranges next to it, a bag that Carly recognised from the local bakery and Spencer searching around for something to squeeze the oranges with.

"Have I told you lately how much I appreciate you?" Carly asked, smiling at her brother as she sat down. Spencer had found what he was looking for, and quickly filled the jug with orange juice.

"No, you have not," he answered in a quasi-serious tone. "But I'm glad to hear it." He brought the juice and the bread over to the table ("Careful, hot buns") and went back to check on his eggs. After ensuring that she liked her bacon crispy ("I love crispy"), those were brought over as well.

Half an hour later, their appetites were satisfied. The two of them cleared the table, collected the breadcrumbs for feeding the birds, and went into their respective rooms to get properly dressed. Spencer would be attending an exposition for post-modern art. Or rather, he would be trying to get the Alarm exhibited. After telling her to 'be good', he was gone.

Naturally, Carly took advantage of his absence.

* * *

Sam woke up gasping for air and covered with her own sweat. A second passed, a second of pure thoughtlessness, before the memories of her nightmare hit her.

_She was standing behind Carly, unable to move. Carly had been calling out her name, but Sam was unable to answer. Every time Carly called out, she sounded more distressed. Every time Sam tried to communicate, she was pulled away from her friend. Near the end of the dream, she could no longer even see Carly. She could only hear her, slipping into panic… hysteria… insanity…_

It was all just a dream. If she'd just keep telling herself that, she'd calm down. She was Sam Puckett, not some scared little kid. The day she'd let a dream get to her would be the day she'd become a vegetarian. It was just a dream.

It took a while for her to realise what had woken her up: the vibrations of her phone, resting on a nightstand. She reached out and grabbed it, her heart skipping a beat when she saw the sender. A nightmare about losing her best friend was scary enough, but Carly rescuing her from that nightmare was just uncanny.

_Hey, wanna come over? I need to talk to you. xx Carly_

Something told Sam that this was too urgent to wait for her inevitable visit, and too important to discuss over the phone. Coupled with the rather symbolic nightmare, it was enough motivation for Sam to get over there as quickly as she could.

When she arrived, the door was invitingly left open; Carly was sitting on the couch. She wasn't as upset as the day before, which was good, but she also seemed to be anticipating something, which was weird. Sam walked in, closed the door and sat down in a chair. Neither of them said a word, unwilling to break the silent tension. Now that she was closer, Sam could see the gloss on Carly's lips. She could tell that Carly was wearing her helping bra. She noticed that Carly was leaning slightly towards her, with her arms and legs slightly opened. Sam knew body language, and Carly's was pretty unambiguous.

"So… you wanted to talk?" Sam asked, simultaneously wondering if somebody had just turned the heat up. Carly nodded. The brunette tried to keep a neutral face, but Sam could see the nervous energy, that hint of a smile constantly breaking through. When Sam looked down, away from Carly's eyes, she noticed that her legs were spread just like Carly's, and that she was leaning towards the other girl. Almost an exact copy of Carly's position. She knew what _that_ meant, too.

A few seconds of silence, then Carly spoke. She sounded nervous but confident, and from the way it came out so fluently, Sam could tell that this was a prepared speech.

"I think we might be more than just friends. I think there's romance between you and me, or at least potential for it. And that's the way I want us to be. I want us to be together. Romantically."

"I don't… wow. This is big. When did you start, um, feeling this way?"

"I think I always felt this way. I just never recognised it until Freddie pointed it out."

The irony wasn't lost on Sam, but this wasn't the time to muse on that. Rather, she had to decide what to do about her apparently bisexual friend. She wasn't sure of her own feelings, but she did know that she didn't want to lose Carly in any case.

"I'll try it. I can't promise anything, but I'm willing to try."

* * *

Freddie had known about Carly's feelings, but to see them as a couple was odd. He'd seen them in this position before: Carly with her arm around Sam, and Sam leant into Carly. But now that they were dating, something did seem different about it. Perhaps it was just the knowledge that they were more than friends now.

They told him the news as soon as he walked in, and he'd been thinking about it since. There was some empty banter, an awkward silence, more attempts at empty banter and a longer awkward silence. Eventually, Carly brought up the topic on his mind.

"I hope you're not hurt. Not too much." The odd thing: he wasn't. In any other situation, the last person he'd want to lose against was Sam. When it came to Carly, however… Sam cared deeply about her, and ultimately, she was the one Carly wanted. Freddie could live with that, under one condition.

"Sam?" – "Yeah?" – "Be good to her." – "…I will."

Carly's grateful smile told him all he needed. She did love him. Not _that_ way, but she loved him none the less. It would have to suffice. Sam's smile wasn't so much grateful as it was reassuring. He wanted Carly to be happy; she'd make Carly happy. Without any words, an odd friendship was formed between the two, based on a mutual goal.

To Freddie Benson, this felt right. It wasn't the ending he'd hoped for, but now that it happened, he wouldn't change it if he could.

* * *

That evening, the two girls were alone in Carly's room. Both were nervously anticipating what they knew would come: one of them was excited, the other somewhat scared. The last time, it had been fake, a stage act. This time, it was genuine and intimate.

Sam Puckett had the chance to turn back; part of her wanted to. The fact that she didn't was testimony of her commitment to the other girl. When their lips made contact, all doubt was removed. She wanted this as much as Carly did. Her eyes, initially widened in shock, were closed as she leaned deeper into the kiss.

Carly Shay also had the chance to turn back, but she had no intention to do so. This was it. She was going to kiss Sam. When they locked lips, a soft moan escaped her. She wrapped her arms around Sam and pulled the blonde closer, further into her. Making out like this was a bit soon, but she didn't care. It felt right.

"Sam?" – "Mmmhmmm?" – "I'm never letting you go." – "You'd better not."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Freddie… Well, this concludes the fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Special thanks go out to the people writing reviews. Bye now =)**


End file.
